In a Century's Time
by Whitegirl3d
Summary: After Bella's disastrous 18th birthday party, Edward gives Bella one final gift. His virtue. He leaves her and she has no where to turn. She learns she is pregnant and needs to find help. She turns to the Volturri. This story takes place a hundred years later. Bella has lived in Volterra ever since. Does Aro take Bella in as a daughter? Is he like a grandfather to Renesmee?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:This is my very first fan fiction. I am working on this story and have a few chapters of it already finished. I just want to know if people are interested. I'm still learning how to publish my work on here. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I do not own any of the characters. I am just letting my imagination run wild with them. Some of them are a little OOC but that is the way I want to use them. Feel free to leave reviews and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

"Bella dear, is there no way I can tempt you to try our diet?" Aro asked me. His red eyes boring into me. I let a soft chuckle escape my lips. "Oh Aro, you know I am a 'vegetarian'. " I reply. "I know, I know, I just think that if you were to try human blood you would prefer it." He resigned. I put my arm on his shoulder. "Aro, my dear friend. I wish you would try animal blood as much as you wish for me to try human blood." I tell him. The look of disgust on his face is priceless. "Oh, Isabella beautiful Bella, I am repulsed by the thought. It is just not natural for what we are. It goes against our nature." He spits out. "Aro, human blood may be what we crave but I do not wish to be a monster. I remember being human. I had a human family and human friends. I would have been crushed it anyone I knew had their life taken to be a meal for our kind." I tell him softly. "My beautiful, you are too beautiful for this life. As you wish Bella."

"Mom, I'm going out with Jane and Alec. I will be back later!" I turn around to see my daughter. She has made such great friends in Jane and Alec in the last hundred years. She is so beautiful, she reminds me so much of her father though. "Okay. Behave yourselves. Tell Jane and Alec that I said they better be a good influence on you." I tell her. I turn to Aro, "please excuse me Aro, my friend, I am going to go to my room."

"Okay sweet Bella." He turned to his brothers to engage in conversation. I left before I heard anything. I have been living her with the Volturi for a hundred years.

I still remember that night that Edward had left me. I was crushed. Broken. He ripped a hole in my chest and I didn't know how to hold it together. I was practically comatose for days. When I realized I was pregnant, I was scared. Scared and happy. I was happy because I knew I would have something of Edward's to hold on to. My joy quicky dissipated when I realized how quickly my pregnancy was progressing. I knew something was wrong. I knew if I wanted to come out alive I would need help. Help of a vampire. Since I was just a human I didn't know how I would track down a vampire. Then I remembered them. I remembered the stories Carlisle told me about them. I remembered they were here in Italy. I wrote my parents a goodbye letter and hopped on the next flight to Italy.

I remember when I entered the giant museum-like castle here in Volterra. I was terrified. I was just hoping they would hear me out. I didn't want to become lunch. I was afraid that my blood would smell to them like it did to Edward. I remember the surprise and hope I felt when I realized the receptionist was human. I remember the hope disappearing as I saw her facial expression when I asked for Aro. She looked scared for me. She wanted to tell me to leave. I could sense that from her. I now know that she couldn't send me away. With one touch Aro would have known I was there and that she sent me away. He wouldn't have let her live.

I remember Aro's face as he reached for my hand.

_Flashback_

"_This is marvelous. Let's try something else. Jane my dear." Aro said. I watched as he stepped away from me. Jane was glaring at me. She was concentrating really hard on something. I was confused and just stood there waiting. I was scared. Caius wanted me dead. Marcus didn't really care to be bothered. Aro was intrigued I could tell. He wanted to know who old me of the secret. What vampire allowed me to get close enough to know what they were. He was surprise to learn I was pregnant and didn't believe it was from a vampire. "How do I know you are pregnant with a vampire's baby? I cant read your thoughts, I've no idea what goes on in your head. None of our powers work on you." He told me frustrated. _

"_W-w-what, none of your…..oh." was all I could say. Then I spoke up. "Aro, give a few days. You will see with how fast my pregnancy is progressing that this is not a normal pregnancy. Please help me survive it. I don't know who else to turn to. I will live here. I will do whatever you wish. Please don't let my baby die." I begged. "Isabella. Beautiful Isabella. If we can manage to help you survive it, you will join our guard. You will be one of us. Maybe perhaps when you are changed I will be able to hear your thoughts. Hmm, I know a few vampires who have practiced medicine." Aro turned to Felix. "Felix, you and Demetri need to track down Carlisle. Tell him we have an issue and we need his medical…" I cut him off before he could finish. "NOOOOO…not Carlisle, not the Cullens." I cried out. What did I just do? Dammit. Aro's face lit up. He smiled and said. "Oh, I see Isabella. Was it one of the Cullen boys who have done this to you, let's see. If I am not mistaken, Edward was the only one with no mate. Was it him?" he asked me. Just hearing the sound of Edward's name made me realize the whole in my chest. I couldn't help but cry. "Please Aro, leave him alone, leave him out of it. I guessed what he was. He didn't tell me. He tried to stay away from me, he did. He warned me not to be near him. I will do anything you wish, please leave them out of it." I once again begged. _

"_Very well, it seems if all goes well with your pregnancy and your change, it looks like I will be a Nonno." I _

_End flashback. _

I didn't realize then that Nonno was grandpa in Italian. I guess that is sort of what he is. He has been nothing but compassionate to me and Renesmee. He was there for the birth which nearly killed me. He took care of Renesmee while I was going through my transformation. He helped us track down Nahuel when we were scared of how long Renesmee would live. Nahuel is another half human half vampire. I guess you can say Aro has grown on me, and I on him. He is like a father to me. He is a great grandfather to Renesmee. He wouldn't want it to get out to the others, but when she was a baby he would play peek-a-boo and patty cake with her. I know she will always be protected here.

My heart still aches for Edward. I hope he is happy. I hope he has found love. My human memories of him are fuzzy but they are they. I try to think of them often so I never lose them. I miss all of my old family. Alice especially. I remember her being my main worry. I was afraid she would see my decisions. Aro taught me how to use my shield. She can never see any decision I make unless I allow her to. Edward didn't want me. That's what he said. He didn't love me. I really hope he found happiness.

"Mommmm, earth to mom! "my daughter screams. I am startled out of my reminiscence. "Yes, baby?"

"Mom, Jane and Alec are going to the states. I want to go. Mom please. Please. " She begged.

"What are they going to do there, what will you be doing if I allow you to go, and if Nonno allows you to go."I tell her.

"Oh mommmm…they are going to go to high school." She tells me. What? High school? What would Jane and Alec want to do in high school. I know that they have adopted my diet, but I don't think they should surround themselves with temptation like that. "Um…sweetie, lets go speak with Nonno." I tell her and we head to go see Aro.

"Nonno!" Renesmee screams and runs to Aro and jumps in his arms. Had he not been a vampire he would have fell over. "Hi princess, to what do I owe this visit."he asks her. I smile at him and he nods. He already knows what is in her head and I laugh. He looks to me and shrugs. "It seems as if Jane and Alec want to go to high school. Since adopting your 'vegetarian' diet they feel they can be among humans. They want to experience normal teenage years. " he tells me.

"Hmm, well teenagers need adult supervision. Don't they?" I say smiling and he smiles back. He knows where I am going with this. "Looks like I will be going with you. Except I will get a job while you are in school. I need to look like a responsible mom." "YES!" Renesmee screams hugging me and her nonno.


	2. Chapter 2

It is a week later and Aro had made all the preparations. He enrolled Jane, Alec and Renesmee as sophomores at Forks High School. He made the decision against my better judgment assuring me it will be fine. He got me a director's position at an old age home. I will run Fork's nursing home. The same one my father was put into 60 years ago. He died there. Peacefully. He never got over losing me. I will forever feel guilty for that. We are on the plane heading to Sea/Tac. I am nervous. I hope seeing my old home does not bring back memories. My home was boarded up after my dad was moved to the nursing home. Aro made the arrangements so I can own the house. I couldn't part with it.

We land at Sea/Tac and grab our bags to head to the parking lot. Aro said he bought us a car. He also said everything we need would be in the trunk. There is a black Mercedes SUV with a huge red bow on it parked in the parking lot. We head over to it. Jane and Alec take the bow off. Once in the car I tell them, "Now listen to me, you need to act human. Be aware of the speed and strength that you have. Do not hurt anyone. If temptation gets too much for you, hold your breath and run until the air is clear. Runb at human pace until you are out of sight of course. Talk to me if you need to. I am here for you. All three of you. Tomorrow is your first day of school. When we get to the house, I want all three of you to get everything ready for your first day. " "Yes, mom! " all three of them exclaimed. I smiled and drove to Forks.

Alice's point of view.

The whole school has been talking about the three new students starting here today. I wonder who they are. I remember the last new student from a hundred years ago. Oh Bella, how much I loved her and I missed her. She must have surely passed on by now. I see Edward flinch next to me. _What? I cant help what I think, I'm sorry._ In the door comes a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Next to her is a boy. Something is very familiar about him. Then I smell it. He is a vampire. His eyes are the same color as ours. Where do I know him from? I just can't put my finger on it. "Alice, that is Alec. " I hear Edward murmur too low for human ears, however Alec and this brown haired girl both turn to look in our direction. He heard us but how could she have heard us? She has a distinct smell, but I hear her heart. She is human. She must be nervous her heart is beating a little fast. She locks eyes with me. Her eyes are the same chocolate brown of Bella's. Edward flinches again. _I'm sorry_ I think.

Mr. Beemer asks the new students to say their names and where they are from. "My name is Alec Vo…I mean Alec Swanson. I am from Volterra, Italy." Alec says. What? What is he doing here? His eyes, he is one of us now. How peculiar. "My name is Renesmee Carlie Alice Swanson. I am also from Italy. We just moved here with my mother. Alec is my cousin. He also has a twin her name is Jane. She is going to school here too." She says practically all in one breath. There is something about this girl I love. She is so giddy and happy. Her name though, what a peculiar name. Renesmee Carlie Alice Swanson. I wonder if she is related to….nah never mind, but it could be her granddaughter or great granddaughter perhaps. The two of them take a seat near the window. Edward passes me a note.

_**If Alec and Jane are with this human, then they have broken the law. Aro wouldn't allow that. What is going on here? Could they be after us for some reason?**_

I don't even bother to write my response down. I know he can hear me.

_Edward I think you are looking into it too much. You see their eyes. Perhaps they left the Volturri. _

Edward shakes his head and writes something else down.

_**Regardless if they left the Volturri, they know better than to let a human know who they are. **_

_Edward! _I think. _You don't know if Renesmee knows what he is. Now stop worrying about it. I do not see the Volturri having made any decisions to come for us for any reasons. _

The bell rings and class is over. I stroll over to where the two new students are sitting. "Hi, my name is Alice Cullen. It's nice to meet you. " I extend my hand and Alec shakes it. Then Renesmee. Wow her hand is warm, even warm for a human. Hmm that is odd. "Well, we will see you around" I say and we head out the door.

Edward and I spend the next three hours talking about them. We also fill in Jasper, Rose and Emmett. They are interested too. We decide once we get home we will do a little digging. At lunch we are at our table when in comes Jane, Alec and Renesmee. Heads in the lunch room turn and you can see the guys ogling Jane and Renesmee. The girls are swooning over Alec. The humans have new eye candy go over to the lunch line and get themselves lunch. They all sit at a table at the far end of the lunchroom. Renesmee takes a bite of her pizza. She is human. Definitely. Jane and Alec look in our direction and smile. They smiled. Hmm this is odd. "Edward, what are they thinking? " I mumble to him. Alec and Jane really do see themselves as cousins to her. Aro knows they are here. They just wish to experience normal teenage experiences." Edward says. He seems to have calmed down a bit.

"We should definitely invite them to the next baseball game." Emmett says excitedly. "Alice, when will our next game be?" He adds. I close my eyes and see a thunderstorm a week from tomorrow. "A week from tomorrow" I say as I get up and take my tray and head to the trash cans. I throw my uneaten food away and walk toward the table where Jane, Alec and Renesmee are sitting. I take a seat next to Alec and ask in a voice only audible to vampires. "So what brings you all to the little town of Forks?" Jane rolls her eyes and smiles. "Didn't mind reader over there already tell you? "she says sarcastically. "Yeah, but I figured I would come make some friendly conversation." I added. "Jane, leave her alone. This is what we want. Friends. Don't push them away. Geez. If my mom knew of your bad manners." Renesmee says to Jane jokingly.

"Hi Alice, sorry about my cousin. She is not used to making new friends." Renesmee says giving Jane a smile. "Yes I am sorry Alice." Jane adds. "Don't worry about it. This whole school and being around human thing must be new for you." I tell her. "Who are they?" Renesmee asks pointing to my family. "They are my siblings. We have all been together for over a hundred years." I tell her. " Alec then says, "You all should come by later today. Our aunt, Renesmee's mom works until late. We live at the end of Fern Hill Rd. We could all get to know each other." "Thanks for the invite, I will pass it on to my siblings. I will definitely come by. Which house is it?" I ask. "It's the one all the way on the end. The old looking one." Renesmee says with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Wait, you guys live in the 'Haunted Chief's' house." I put my hands up and make air quotes as I say it. Jane glares at me then puts her arm on Renesmee to console her. "it is not haunted"Renesmee fires at me. "OId Chief Swan just missed his daughter when she ran away. He wasn't crazy he was just heartbroken." I'm confused, why is she so upset? And how on earth does she know Charlie? "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I knew him and he was not crazy, you're right. He was heartbroken. But his daughter didn't run away Renesmee, well I suppose she did but in the letter she wrote she was leaving but she was really just leaving to go commit suicide." I said looking away sadly. Renesmee's eyes lit up for a moment, "Alice did you know her?" she asks me hopeful. " I did. She was my best friend at the time." Alec, Jane and Renesmee all gasp. "I am named after you! " she screams excitedly. What? Named after me? How?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View**

It is my first day of work and already there are issues. The resident doctor here at the old age home is out sick. How ironic. I have to call the hospital and see if they can send a doctor over to us to be on call here for the day. I am trying to learn the staff and patients. I don't want to call them patients they live here. This is their home and I want to make their stay here with us the most pleasurable that I can. This is the last place the majority of these people will ever live. These people are residents here. This is a community for them. These patients will spend more time with me than with their family, it is a shame.

I am looking through files and looking for the form for new residents to fill out. I have a couple here who want to put their grandmother here. Michelle Newton. I wonder if she could be the daughter or granddaughter of Mike Newton. It's possible. I find the forms and head out to the waiting area of the office. "Here you go Mr. Newton." I hand him the papers. "Fill that out and bring it in with all the proper paper work, identification and medical forms. Once you get that back to me, we will get the ball rolling." I say and smile. He looks at me as if he is going to eat me, and I laugh thinking of the remark Mike had made to me about Edward all those years ago. His wife I assume, slaps him on the shoulder and says "Thank you Mrs. Swanson." I wanted to tell her it is but I did not want her to take it the wrong way.

I head back to the main office and ask Genevra if she can contact the hospital about getting a doctor over here for the day. Genevra is my assistant. I spent the morning getting to know her. She is really sweet and caring. This is a good job for her. She has a good heart. I go into my office and close the door. I submerge myself in resident's files. I want to learn about them and get to know them before I go and introduce myself.

One hour and 49 files later I hear footsteps approach my door. They pause for a moment and then knock.

"Come in please." I say. My door opens and I close the file I am holding and I pause for a moment when I smell him. A vampire. I look up and I see him. Of course this would happen. I'm in Forks.

"Carlisle, how lovely to see you again." I say as I get up not bothering to use human speed . I am in front of him in less than a second and my arms are stretched out for a hug. He looks surprised. Even shocked.

He snaps out of it and hugs me. "Bella, is that you? How? When? What is going on? Um, excuse my manners. It's lovely to see you too. Does Ed…" and he stops speaking. I suddenly realize something. If he is working as a doctor in the hospital, then that means. Oh boy. "Carlisle, are you all here in Forks?" I ask trying not to sound worried but I know it came out in my voice.

"Yes, why is something wrong?"he asks sounding alarmed.

"No-no, nothing is wrong. I just. Well, I am staying at my old house. I've owned it all these years from when my father was in this nursing home. And well, I have guests with me. They are attending Fork's High. They are posing as sophomores." I tell him.

"Oh well I am sure they have all met each other by now" he says jokingly. "Yes, I'm sure they have" I say.

"The thing is, Carlisle. I am a mother. I have a beautiful daughter. Her and her two cousins are staying with me. " I begin then add "my daughter she is unique. She is a lot like me before my change but also a lot like me after my change." I am trying to tell him subtly. Hoping he will figure it out on his own. I don't want him to know she is Edward's daughter. I don't want him to tell Edward. I don't want Edward to think he has to be with me because of her. He didn't want me and I get that.

"I don't understand Bella, what do you mean? She is not human is she?" he asks concerned.

I give him an embarassed look and if I could still blush I'd probably be as red as a tomato. "well, she is sort of human." I tell him.

"What do you mean Bella, I don't understand" he asks me. He is curious and I can see it on his face. "Well, you just have to meet her and see for yourself." I tell him. "Oh and you know my niece and nephew by the way. Jane and Alec. They are staying with me. They are in school with my daughter."

He looks at me alarmed. "Bella, what do you mean they are your niece and nephew. Why are they here in Forks? Around so many innocent humans no less?" he asks me. He seems a bit nervous, scared almost.

"Carlisle, calm down I assure you they are okay. No one will be hurt. Jane and Alec are 'vegetarians' like us. They wanted to experience what it was like to live as teenagers. My daughter of course wanted to come with them. I couldn't let them come unsupervised. You know how that is, being a parent yourself." I explain to him. However, he still looks lost. He asks, "Bella, Where did you live before this? Why haven't you come looking for us? We all have missed you terribly."

"I was living in Volterra. The reason I never came looking was because I remembered what Edward said to me the night he left. He told me he didn't love me, he didn't want me. Carlisle, I wasn't going to go and be around someone who didn't want me. It was too painful for me." I tell him and I can hear my voice crack.

"In Volterra, Bella? What made you go there?" he asks. He seems genuinely interested. I realize just how much I missed Carlisle over the years.

"It a long story, perhaps after work we can chat about it?" I tell him. "Oh, yes of course" he says as he stands to leave and before he is out the door I hear him say "I have always considered you a daughter and I still do, I am overjoyed to know you are doing well."

I get back into more residents files. The rest of the day is smooth. I read all 122 of the files we have here. All 122 of the residents. I decide tomorrow I will start introducing myself around to the residents. I look at the time and it is 5:30. As if on cue there is a knock at my door. "Come in." I tell him. I'm going to tell him need to know facts. I don't want this getting back to Edward and I know Carlisle's thoughts are not safe around Edward.

Carlisle and I sit talking for almost an hour. I decided it would be easiest just to tell him the truth. Edward would find out sooner or later. I tell him about when Edward left, about the depression, the pregnancy, the turning to thr Volturri, the childbirth that almost claimed my life, the transformation and the last hundred years living with the Volturri.

He was ecstatic to learn he has a granddaughter. He wants to meet her. He is also happy that I found my time in Volterra hospitable. He cannot believe how Aro has changed. I told him how I think being a nonno had a lot to do with it. He couldn't believe it when I told him Aro used to play hide and seek with her. He actually was hysterical laughing at the thought of his old friend.

" I better get home, Carlisle. You and the family should come by some time." I told him. We walked together to the parking lot. "Well, see you soon Carlisle. It was nice talking. I really have missed you." I told him and got into my car.

As I am driving home I start to think. I take my time driving the speed limit. I wonder how long it will be until _he_ shows up. Surely Carlisle won't be able to block him out for long. Then I think of my daughter and her cousins. What was their first day like. I'm positive they have all been introduced to the Cullen's.

I pull into my driveway and see an extra car in my driveway. A silver Volvo. I smile, some things never change. I step out of my car and listen to the voices coming from inside. There is laughter.

"My mom is home. Be right back. " I hear Renesmee say. She comes running to the door. "Mom, we have some friends over, I hope you don't mind. We met them in school. " She says excitedly. I give her a hug. "Let me guess. The Cullen kids are here." Renesmee looks at me shocked. "Mom, how did you…." I laugh and smile. "I met their father Cullen today."

"BELLA SWAN! Is that you? I don't believe this, how did I not see this?" Alice danced her way toward me. I really missed Alice. I smile at her.

**Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed. I will get the chapters up as soon as I edit them. I'm going on vacation this week. So this might be the last chapter until sometime in the next week. Thank you all for reading! Once again, Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I am just letting my imagination run wild. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Okay, so I lied. Here is one more chapter before I leave for vacation tomorrow. Hope you enjoy it.**

"Hi Alice, it is lovely to see you again." I tell the little pixie in front of me. She looks like she just might combust from excitement. I see Jasper walking toward us. "Well, look at who is here. Bella, how are you?" Jasper says putting his arm around Alice. "Hi, Jasper. I have been well. It's nice to see you again." I reply.

"So, Alice I am guessing Renesmee has told you both most of the story?" I ask Alice. "Actually mom, I didn't. I almost let it slip, but then I just changed the subject. She has been trying to get it out of me all afternoon." Renesmee cuts in. "Wait, did you say mom?" Alice asks looking at me. I have a lot of explaining to do. "Really Bella, only you would adopt a child with vampire abilities. And when did you become acquainted with Jane and Alec." Alice adds in.

"We met her when she came to Volterra asking Aro for help. This was when she was a frail pregnant human."Jane says while walking towards us. "When was that again, like a hundred years ago?" she adds.

"Wait, Bella you got pregnant. By who?" Alice practically screams. I can feel Jasper trying to calm her down. "Oh and how is Renesmee named after me?" She adds. I look at Renesmee and smile.

"Let's go inside and talk about this." I tell everyone. We all head inside and sit in the living room.

"Renesmee, is a mixture of her grandmother's names. Carlie is a mixture of her grandfather's names and Alice is for her Aunt and my best friend. " I say while watching Alice's face the whole time. I see the change in her features as she registers exactly what I just said.

Alice whispers, " Renee, Esme, Charlie, Carlisle and me. And ME, OH MY GOD ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" she screams the last part. "You named your daughter after me!" she is bouncing up and down as if she is made of rubber. She leaps over to me and pulls me into the tightest hug.

"Wait, did you say before? She was pregnant as a human?" she asks looking at Jane, then she looks back at me. "OH MY GOD, does Edward know. How did that happen?"

"Here mom, let me make this easy. " Renesmee says while walking toward Alice. She places her hand on Alice's cheek. I'm pretty sure she is telling her the whole story. I watch Alice's face as she is watching the visions. Once Renesmee finished showing her, Alice pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ahem" Jasper cleared his throat. I'd like to know too little darling, if you don't mind?" Renesmee giggles, "Of course I don't mind uncle Jazz." Jasper smiled at her. She places her hand on his cheek and he watches the story unfold.

"Wow, Bella. Just wow. Since when is Aro so soft?" he jokes. "Oh, my nonno! I miss him." Renesmee says looking a little sad. Then she turns to me. "Mom am I going to get to meet my dad?" she asks.

I look at Alice. She shrugs her shoulders and says "Bella, he has always loved you. He left because he thought it would be best. He never wanted to leave. He misses you to this day. A hundred years later and he still mopes around." I am shocked by what she is saying.

I think deep down I knew it. I knew he left because he thought it would be safer for me that way. Then I realize I don't care why he left. If he really cared, he would never have made love to me that night. If he was leaving me to protect me, then why bother giving himself to me in the most intimate of ways.

_Flashback_

_"What are you thinking about?'" I wondered in a whisper._

_He hesitated for a second before he told me. "I was thinking about right and wrong,_

_actually."_

_I felt a chill tingle along my spine._

_"Remember how I decided that I wanted you to __not __ignore my birthday?" I asked quickly,_

_hoping it wasn't too clear that I was trying to distract him._

_"Yes," he agreed, wary._

_"Well, I was thinking, since it's still my birthday, that I'd like you to kiss me again."_

_"You're greedy tonight."_

_"Yes, I am–but please, don't do anything you don't want to do," I added, piqued._

_He laughed, and then sighed. "Heaven forbid that I should do anything I don't want to do,"_

_he said in a strangely desperate tone as he put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up_

_to his._

_The kiss began much the same as usual–Edward was as careful as ever, and my heart began_

_to overreact like it always did. And then something seemed to change. Suddenly his lips_

_became much more urgent, his free hand twisted into my hair and held my face securely to_

_his. And, though my hands tangled in his hair, too, and though I was clearly beginning to_

_cross his cautious lines, for once he didn't stop me. His body was cold through the thin quilt,_

_but I crushed myself against him eagerly._

_I brought my hands down to his chest and let them wander freely. I kissed him deeply and passionately. I think I forgot to breathe for a second because he pulled back a little until I took a deep breath. His lips crushed mine again. I pushed my way on top of him. He freely gave me control. _

_I kissed his jaw and down his neck. Letting my tongue run across his collar bone. God he tastes amazing. I kissed and licked down his chest circling each nipple with my tongue. I kissed down to his naval and that's when he lost it. Before I realized what had happened I was on my back and my pajamas we just shreds of fabric decorating my floor. _

_End flashback. _

I may still love Edward Cullen but I am not going to be dazzled by him. I can't keep Renesmee from him. I know she wants to meet him. Now that my past has caught up with me I have to face it. I can't keep running.

"Bella, I'm going hunting with Alec. Renesmee want to come?" Jane says to me while asking Renesmee.

"No, I think I will stay here with Alice and Jasper." Renesmee states.

"Bella, how come I can't see you? I should have seen some decisions shouldn't I have?" Alice questions.

I grin at her and tap my temple with my pointer finger. "Lil ole' Bella learned a thing or two." I laugh. "Apparently, my power is a shield. With much training and practice I learned to use it. I can protect other people too. I can also lift it if I want too. Look watch. Jasper, make a decision," I explained. I stretched my shield out to cover Jasper. "Made a decision?" I ask. "Actually, I did Bella, thanks! That was remarkable.," he exclaims.

Alice looks confused and annoyed. "What decision did you make?" she asks Jazz accusingly. He laughs at her shaking his head. "Let's just say, for the first time in all our years together I can finally surprise you." He tells her.

Alice turns to me, "so what do you mean you can lift it?" I smiled at her. I decide to life my shield and throw the magazine that was sitting on the coffee table in front of me. She saw the vision just in time to catch it. "Amazing. So do you think, if you lift it Edward would be able to hear you?" She asks.

I shrug, "I don't know. I don't plan on trying to find out though. I just want to go on the way things have been. If Renesmee wants to get to know him, that's fine with me. As for me, I don't think I can handle it. I rather just be neutral. Hi and bye type of stuff, you know?" I explain. She gives me a sad smile.

Renesmee adds, "Mom, you don't just hi and bye your one true love. It doesn't work that way. Don't you know anything about love?" my daughter scolds me.

"For your information my dear Renesmee, Edward was human Bella's one true love. I'm different now." I tell her matter of factly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: It's a short one. Sorry. Sorry for the wait too. Hope you like it! **

**Renesmee's point of view.**

It was nice meeting my Aunt and Uncle yesterday. My mom wanted Alec, Jane and I to lay low for a while but I don't want to miss school. I actually really like school. I like living here. I really want to meet my dad, like tell him who I am. What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? What if he really did leave because he didn't want my mom? I don't think I could take something like that. I have never felt abandonment or hurt like that and I don't want to. Everyone usually just gravitates towards me.

School today should be interesting. My mom knows we won't be able to block our thoughts for long. She is expecting the shit to hit the fan today. I just hope it goes smoothly.

We pull into the school parking lot and find a spot and the far end. I can hear people whispering about us. I can feel their stares. We make our way towards the building. "Why is everyone translating something in their mind? Carlisle, Jasper, you and now them." I hear the voice of my father say to Alice. I couldn't help but glance at them. He looked away, put his head down and walked to the school.

Alice pranced over to us. "Hi!" She practically screams over enthusiastically. "Hey." I reply. Alec and Jane nod to her and walk off toward the school. "Catch ya later Ren." They say.

"Ren?" Alice asks. I look at her and smile, "well in case you haven't noticed Renesmee is a mouthful. Anyway, what's up with Edward?"

"Oh, he knows we are hiding something. We really should just rip the band-aid off fast. Your mom is just so stubborn." She answers me.

" I agree, my mom can be frustrating but she means well." I tell her.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to defend her to me. I know she means well. He is gonna find out though, and she knows that. So why drag it on, he is only going to get…"

"Who me? Gossiping are we? You forget I can hear or something?" Edward says. "Both of you," he says looking at us both. "Spit it out. Now!"

"This isn't the place or the time Edward, we should just wait until after school." Alice replies trying to calm him down. "No, I want to know now and who are you or what are you?" he asks looking at me.

"Edward, she is your daughter. " Alice tells him. I close my eyes, waiting for him to scream.

"Daughter? Alice you want to joke with me now. Now of all times? When you can see I am extremely mad. If I was human and had blood it would be boiling! Now, what the fuck is everyone hiding?" He screams at us.

**Edward's point of view. **

Renesmee steps closer to me and takes my hand. I gasp. I stop breathing all together. I see Bella. She is beautiful. She is sleeping , I think. I see Aro standing next to her. What did he do to her? I will end him if he hurt her. Her eyes open. No! He changed her, that son of a bitch changed her. I will end him. She is beautiful though. Wait, she is changed. She is a vampire. Where is she, I must find her. I need her. Then I see flashes of Bella and Renesmee playing, laughing, hunting and reading. I hear Renesmee say "I love you mom." Mom? Bella is a mother? Who? Renesmee drops my hand and looks at me. I look into her eyes. Those are Bella's eyes, that beautiful chocolate brown that I get lost in.

"Edward, I'm half human-half vampire. I'm…I'm your daughter. " she tells me nervously.

My daughter, she is my daughter. How? Oh my…

I have a daughter and Bella is a vampire. No wonder everyone has been blocking their thoughts. I look at Renesmee who is looking at Alice with worry. Her thoughts are screaming 'please don't reject me'. I pull Renesmee into a hug. This feels right. This is my little girl. My baby. Something I never thought I would have. I've never even dreamed of this. She is perfect. She is beautiful. "I love you." I tell her.

I pull away from the hug when I hear the thoughts of the people around me. This is my daughter they are talking about. Ugh. I turn my attention to Alice. "Where is she? I need to see her."

"She's at work, maybe you should wait until after school. " Renesmee replies. "Sweetie, I know we only just met and I love you with every ounce of my being but I just found out my soul mate, my only love is alive and a vampire and a mother, of my child. I need to see her. Where does she work?" I don't even give them time to answer as I hear it in her head. "Bye sweetie. Alice, I will see you all later."

"Bye d-dad." I smile at that. I give her another quick hug.

On the drive over to the nursing home a million thoughts flood my head and this time they are all mine. Why wouldn't she come look for me? What does Aro have to do with this? Does she still love me? What if she moved on? What will I say to her? I am so nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight! **

**Enjoy! **

Bella's point of view.

I enjoy working here at the nursing home. I am getting quite attached to a few of the residents here. Some of them are so lonely and have no one. I hate to think that's how my father spent his last few years of life. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear a knock on my door. I don't hear a heartbeat on the other end. I know, I just know who this is. I can feel him.

"Come in." I say as relaxed as I can while trying to make myself look a bit busy. I hear him take a breath and open the door. I don't look up, I pretend to be reading a resident's folder.

"May I help you?" I ask still not looking up.

"I know you know it is me. Will you not even look up?" Edward says softly. I thought I felt my stone heart beat again at the sound of his voice. How could he still affect me like this? It has been a century for christ's sake.

I look up at him and look into his eyes and I see he is hurt. I have to be strong. I can't just swoon over him like I used to. I smile and say "Hello Edward, it is nice to see you again after all of these years." I try to sound as casual as possible but I heard my voice crack a few times. There is no doubt in my mind that if they could be, my eyes would be watery.

"Nice? It is nice to see me? Really Bella? I…" he didn't finish his sentence, he just shook his head.

"I don't know what else to say." It was the truth. What do I say to him? He left me. Does he not remember that? I didn't leave him, HE left me!

He looked at me sadly then looked out the window. He began shaking his head slowly.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I'm pretty sure this was the wrong thing to ask. I think it sent him over the edge.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Bella, I just found out I have a daughter. I just found out the love of my existence is still alive and has been all this time. All this time we could have been together. I have a daughter. I never in a million years would have dreamed of having a daughter and I do." He screams at me. I get up to close the door.

"Look, sit down, we obviously need to talk."I tell him calmly, hoping my calm tone will help him relax. I was anything but calm. Did he just say we could have been together? Does this mean he wanted me? I am the love of his existence?

"No Bella! We needed to talk a century ago. I mean, what is wrong with you? Why wouldn't you look for us? No instead you go to Aro. Aro over me, do you know what that feels like? You took your chances getting killed rather than find me." He, once again, screams at me.

"Listen, you need to keep your voice down, this is where I work. And you don't know anything, you don't know why I made the choices I did and you certainly have no right to judge me, none at all. You left me, not the other way around." Oh yeah, if I was human I'd be in tears right now.

His face softened. "Bella, don't you get it? I left to protect you."

"N-No no, you don't get to change it up now. I asked, I asked you. I said 'you don't want me?' and you said 'no', I remember that. Like it was yesterday. You told me I was not good for you. So you don't get to play hero and pretend you left to protect me. I am not buying it." I lifted the shield and let him see it for himself. Our very last conversation. I let him see how badly it hurt, how I tried to find him. How I walked and walked until I finally tripped and curled up in fetal position. He winced at the memories then looked at me. His eyes wide and full of pain. "I-I can hear you" he said amazed.

"So like I said, you do not get to judge or have any say in anything to do with me. Anymore." I tell him softly. Avoiding the topic of him being able to hear me. I knew showing him that was a low blow but he needed to be reminded of the choices he has made.

"Bella, if I would have known, things would have been different . I did leave to protect you, I swear…I"

I lifted my hand cutting him off, I shook my head. "No, I don't want to hear it, I don't want to know. If you would have known you would have felt the need to stay with me. I will not be that girl, the one that traps the guy. I wanted you to be happy. I still want you to be happy. "

"She has your eyes, those chocolate brown eyes." He says changing the subject.

I smile, "yes, she does. And look, I have no intention of keeping her from you. You and Renesmee should get to know each other. She would love that. Do not feel obligated though. I…. well it is too painful to be around you, so I'd like to keep it minimal if possible." He looked hurt by what I just said. I have to do this though. It hurts me a lot more than it hurts him that's for sure. I still love him. I thought maybe I didn't. I thought I could be over him but I am not. Just the sound of his voice has made all those old feelings come back to me. How I wish I can just jump in his arms and kiss his lips. He is so much more beautiful now. My human eyes did him no justice. I shake my head. Get it together Bella.

"You want to kiss me?" He asks. "Huh, you heard that?" I reply, I didn't realize I had the shield lifted. I can't slip up like this around him.

He grins that beautiful lopsided smile that I have missed so much. "Nope, but from the way you were staring at my lips I just assumed."

Shit! Great. Just great. "Oh, well…um…can we finish this conversation later. What we were talking about before. Not the kissing. There will be no kissing. Between you and I, I mean we will discuss everything later. I have to get back to work. " I'm rambling like a nervous teenager. Why must he do this to me? And he knows it.

"I'm not ready to finish this discussion. And let's be honest here Bella, how much work could you possibly have right now. Just tell them you are leaving early and let's go finish this discussion now. We still have a lot to talk about ." He tells me.

"Look, I am not leaving early, that is irresponsible and besides I'd rather not go anywhere alone with you." He looked hurt by my reply but then he smiled.

"So you mean to tell me vampire Bella is afraid of me but yet, when you were human you trusted me so completely?"

"You know Edward, yes I did trust you so completely but you ruined that. Deal with it. I'm no longer discussing this now. Goodbye." I opened a folder and pretended to get back to work.

"You can't get rid of me now, we have a kid. We are connected forever." He exclaimed.

I look up at him, he is smiling. He winks at me and walks out. What was that. Oh he is not getting off that easy. I lift my shield and think about how hard this is for me, how I wish I didn't come back here and how I wish I hadn't seen him again. I heard a growl from the parking lot. I let my shield back down again. That'll teach him. I smirk to myself.

I'm not the fragile little human that I once was when I was with him. I can make my own decisions now. If I just allow him back into my life it will be like undoing everything I worked so hard for in the last hundred years. It took me a century to get over him and all of five minutes to fall back in love. Oh what am I going to do. I decide I need to see Renesmee. I let my staff know I am leaving early and I get into my car and drive toward the school. I look in my rearview mirror and I see a silver Volvo behind me right on my tail. He is so frustrating.

I pull up into the school and text Renesmee. *sweetie, im outside. Can we talk?* not even a minute later I get a reply. *be right there*. I look up to see my daughter walking toward the car. I look to my left and see that stupid silver Volvo parked three spaces away. He gets out and is at my window way too fast for human eyes to see.

"I thought it would be irresponsible to leave work early." He mumbles to me.

"You see, that was me making an excuse to let you down easy. I just didn't want to leave work early with you." I tell him matter of factly.

Renesmee opens the passenger side door and get in.

"Mom are you okay?" she asks concerned.

"I am fine sweetie, I just really needed to see you and speak with you. Let's go somewhere more private. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Edward rolled his eyes. "What is going on with you two?" my daughter asks. "Your mother is stubborn." Edward answers her.

I turned to him, "no you do not get to do that. You cannot call me names or say anything about me to her. I am protecting myself. No one else is gonna do it for me, so I have to do it. I cannot be around you. It is painful. All I want to do is go and speak with my daughter to calm me from the shitty day I had."

"You had a shitty day because of me?" he asks sounding defeated. I didn't want to answer outloud so I answered in my head.

_Yes, I am tired and frustrated and see you again was overwhelming. I thought I would be able to handle it and I am not doing too well with it. Please just please leave me alone. _

"Okay." He says, then adds "we still have to talk about you wanting to kiss me." Then he is in his car and gone.

Renesmee turns to me and staring at me eyes wide. Oh geez here we go.


End file.
